Our future lives together
by animelover627
Summary: This is something I randomly came up with
1. Chapter 1

**It is of Ash and co of every region except Dawn has a hybrid for a husband~Ryuu Kitsune the Zoroark(my friend's character he let me use in story! He also calls himself a kitsune!)**

 **Ash and Misty's child~Daughter named Melody(like little mermaid) that has long black hair with bangs going to the side, has a blue flower beret in her hair, green eyes, and a hot pink and blue floral dress, and black velcro dress shoes, age 6.**

It has been 20 years since ash ended the Kalos league. ash had lived in Cerulean city with misty ever since he realized who he truly loved. his friends.

his friends however...

May and Drew had 2 kids a boy and a girl and lived in a nice house in the Johto region. Dawn and Ryuu had a child who had Zoroark hair but a human body. Cilan was still working hard with his brothers and now uncles on their restaurant trying to keep it open with help from Iris. Bianca, who had married Stephan, was babysitting their sons and daughter. As for Serena who was broken hearted had Clemont by her side though it wasnt all fun watching him invent things that blew up! They had a daughter soon after an awkward marriage.

"Hey babe!" says Ash.

"Yeah idiot for brains?" wonders Misty.

"I never actually been able to win a league so...I dont want my kids to think I am the worst father they ever had!" says Ash.

"Our daughter loves you! She looks up to you!" says Misty.

"What good is having me as a role model if I never won a league!" mopes Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM! Did I care if you won or not?" wonders Misty annoyed.

"You were with me till Johto..." says Ash.

"Ash!" says Misty.

"No...you were by my side like I was by your side! Im so happy I got to come back to you!" says Ash.

"You dont regret leaving Serena! Your old friend?" wonders Misty.

"Serena is a very good friend of mine! She just deserves better! Im an adventurer type! I dont stay in one place for long!" says Ash.

"Its no wonder you never had the chance to visit!" says Misty pouting.

"Shut up!" says Ash.

"Stop whining to each other!" says Melody.

"This is mermaid to dunce of a prince!" says Misty.

"Daddy is awesome! He's so much fun to be around that he's a kid in so many ways!" says Melody.

"Was that a compliment?" wonders Ash.

"I think!" says Misty.

"When are aunt May and uncle Drew coming with their kids?" wonders Melody.

"You do realize they aren't your real aunt and uncle right?" wonders Misty.

"Uh huh! But friends are like family right? And well I like having May and Drew as part of the family!" says Melody.

"Who's your favorite aunt and uncle?" wonders Ash.

"Hmmmmm May and Drew love showing off their pokemon! Dawn loves dresses and makeup but does the same as May and Drew and ryuu is strange! Is he pokemon or human? Iris loves fruit way to much! Cilan can make any type of food which makes me hungry just thinking about the goodies! Cemonts inventions are amazing but they break apart way to easily and Serena well I guess she's still not over you going after mommy then her!" says Melody.

"So who's your favorite?" wonders Ash.

"I like all my aunts! Cilan is my fave uncle cuz of all the food he can make!" says Melody.

Misty and Ash laugh.

"Her untamed hunger comes after you!" says Misty.

"What can I say! Breakfast lunch and dinner are my favorite times of the day! Besides pokemon battling!" says Ash.

"Really even with my cooking?" wonders Misty.

Ash and Melody stare at eachother then at Misty.

"I like it when Cilan Clemont and Brock come over! Thats 3 times the deliciousness!" says Melody.

"I know right!" says Ash.

"Geee thanks guys!" says Misty looking the other way.

"Question!" says Melody.

"Yeah?" wonders Misty.

"Brock is an awesome cook but why doesnt he have a wife?" wonders Melody.

"You'll just have to ask him that!" says Misty.

"Tell me mommy! When everyone brings it up he gets gloomy!" says Melody.

"He is a great friend! Sadly the love game is tough on him!" says Misty.

"Love game?" wonders Melody.

"From the start I loved your mom which is why I chose her! I never meant for hard feelings when leaving Serena but I couldnt go against my hearts wishes! May soon became my friend and after meeting Drew they fell in love with each other! You can say they are kinda like us! Dawn well she decided to journey without Kenny and Paul was too much of a meany so she came to love ryuu though it was hard to stomach at first!" says Ash.

"Oh?" wonders Melody.

"Anyway im not good with love so I'm unsure of how Cilan and Iris came to love each other but no one really proclaimed their love to Iris so Cilan was the best choice! Especially since he can make delicacies with apples! Serena had a hard time accepting my leaving the region for your mom so Clemont had to step in and comfort her! Serena kept pushing him away till she could no longer tell herself 'Ash would come back! it was all a dream!' " says Ash.

"What does that have to do with uncle Brock?" wonders Melody.

"Everyone can gain a lover just from friends traveling with each other! Sadly brock was turned down so many times he's unsure if hes worthy of nurse Joy!" says Misty.

"He's been with so many nurse Joys between kanto and sinnoh that he decided to be a pokemon doctor just to be near his towns nurse Joy! Or was it something else! With his mind it could be that and more!" says Ash.

"And?" wonders Melody.

"It be a miracle if nurse Joy ended up his wife! Between officer Jenny and nurse Joy...oy..." says Ash.

"May and Drew should be here!" says Misty looking at the clock.

"One more question!" says Melody.

"Yeah baby girl?" wonders Ash.

"Where are my grandparents?" wonders Melody.

"Wha...whatya mean?" wonders Misty.

"I only have a grandma on daddy's side of the family!" says Melony.

"You have grandparents who are Mays parents!" says Ash awkwardly.

"Brocks parents too!" says Misty.

"And Dawns mom!" says Ash, "Even Serena's mom and Clemont and Bonnie's dad!"

"But..." says Melody.

"That is a very good question though! Misty you tell her about your parents! I will tell her about dad after!" says Ash.

"Uhh how about now?" wonders Misty.

"do I have too?" wonders Ash.

"She asked! You have to answer!" says Misty.

"Alright...I only ever knew your grandma! I dont know where my dad went or if he died!" says Ash.

"Well your helpful!" says Misty annoyed.

"Mommy and I are in the same boat! Mommy's parents died when she was born and my dad may have left when I was little! If I do remember him its not much! Sorry!" says Ash.

"Just curious!" says Melody.


	2. Chapter 2

**ryuu:where are katerina isaac and derek?**

 **misty:not coming**

 **ryuu:wha..what?**

 **ash:this is anime! Your the exception!**

 **May and Drews child~daughter named Crystal age 7 that has short brown hair, sky blue eyes, a light purple shirt with blue on the sides, blue jean shorts with light blue at the bottom, and red sneakers.**

 **May and Drews child~son named Brandon age 2 that has brown hair, green eyes, a black and orange striped shirt, gray shorts, and green sneakers.**

 **Dawn and Ryuus child~daughter named Priscilla(friend chose the name) age 8 that has grey zorua ears, black hair like zoroark, blue eyes, a pink hoodie that was hiding her ears, a dress that has the top blueish green and short sleeves and skirt part white, and pink dress shoes with red bows.**

May and Drew come with their kids.

"You remember Crystal right guys?" wonders May.

"How can we forget? Crystal and Melody were all over the place with how much paint they had!" says Ash.

"You were just the same!" says Misty.

"The kid in me came out!" says Ash.

May and Drew laugh.

"Who's the lil cutie?" wonders Misty.

"This is Brandon named after an old friend of mine!" says May.

"He's so cute! can we hold them?" wonders Misty.

"Define we?" wonders Drew.

"Me and Ash of course!" says Misty.

"What about me?" wonders Ash.

"Ash is clueless and you never know what hed do around a baby!" says May.

"Gee thanks! I have 3 kids and you say that!" pouts Ash.

"We are kidding!" says May.

Ryuu and Dawn show up.

"Theres no party going on here!" says Ash.

"We were in the neighborhood so here we are! Oh! May and Drew! Nice to see you again!" says Ryuu.

"Likewise!" says May.

"Who's this lil cutie?" wonders Drew.

"Why does she have a hoodie on?" wonders Crystal.

"Its complicated!" says Dawn.

"Don't tell me about complicated things!" says Ash.

"Ya! Ya!" says Dawn.

"A new friend! What's her name? What's her name?" wonders Melony.

"Her name is Priscilla!" says Dawn.

"Priscilla? What kind of name is that?" wonders Melody.

"I like the name! Dont get all 'Oooo why'd you pick such a name!'" says Ryuu annoyed.

"Ryuu!" says Dawn.

"I'll let it go!" says Ryuu.

"Hi..." says Priscilla.

"What's so weird that you have to hide it?" wonders Crystal.

Priscilla put her hoodie down.

"Oh? Zoruark hair and ears! So your half human half pokemon!" says Ash.

"Is that even aloud?" wonder Crystal and Melody.

"I wanna go home! They keep starring at me!" says Priscilla.

"The adults have seen crazier things!" says Dawn.

"Mostly Ash!" says Misty.

"I gotta do what i gotta do!" says Ash.

"That's awesome! You have pokemon instincts yet your technically human!" says Melody.

Priscilla stared.

"Dont mind her! She doesnt know what she says!" says Crystal.

"You saying I cant think straight?" wonders Melody annoyed.

"Attitude from mom...talk without thinking from dad!" says Crystal.

"Ok girls! The grownups need to talk so go play!" says Ash.

"But Priscilla-"

"GO PLAY!" yells Misty.

The girls head to Melody's room to play.

"So...were the marriages worth it?" wonders Ash.

"We couldnt get any better!" say May and Drew.

"I've gotten so used to Ryuu around I forgot that he was a pokemon!" says Dawn.

"When I say I wanted a girl I never expected half pokemon half human but she tries to make her hair as pretty as Dawn's!" says Ryuu.

"She's not to good on the outfit choosing though!" says Dawn.

"Whatya mean?" wonder the others.

"She chooses a shirt but its the first shirt she gets interested in!" says Dawn.

"Sounds like Ash!" says Misty.

"I heard that!" says Ash annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**my brain is mush right now! GO ME!** **I think the heat got to me...**

 **Cilan and Iriss child~son named Satoshi age 12 that looks like Cilan and has neon green hair and eyes, wears the same attire as Cilan but with a neon green tie, and blue and light green sneakers. His Pokémon:a snivy as a starter, leafeon, zoroark, and melloetta became friends with him**

 **Cilan and Iriss child~daughter named Sapphire age 11 that has black skin like Iris, long brown hair with bangs to the side, brown eyes, a low cut shirt that's light blue with a flower design that is green, a long yellow skirt that is split on the side, and pink and yellow sneakers with a yellow strap. Her pokemon:a tepig as a starter, sylveon, an emolga like iris, a zoroark like her bro, and victini became friends with her**

 **Ash and Mistys child~oldest daughter Yellow age 13 that has orange hair like misty but long and in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a water drop necklace, a low cut light blue shirt with a pink flower design, a light blue long skirt that is split on the side, and dark blue dress shoes with light blue bows.** **Her pokemon:a totodile(decided to start in johto), pidgeot, espeon, and marill**

 **Ash and Mistys child~son named Kamon age 13(yellows twin) that has hair that looks like ashs but is orange, light brown eyes, wearing a dark blue and light blue cap, a black tshirt, a gray hoodie with a dark blue hood, Blue gloves with light blue wristbands, light blue jeans, and red and green sneakers with a blue strap. His pokemon:a Dragonite, Pikachu, Noctowl, Vaporeon and befriended Mew**

 **Serena and Clemonts child~daughter Marina age 13 that has short brown hair with bangs parted to the side, blue eyes, purple glasses, wearing a waterdrop necklace, a purple shirt with a blue stripe in the middle, jean capris, gray socks, and black dress shoes. Her pokemon:a Fenniken as a starter, pichu, lucario, and befriended Celebi**

 **Daisy and Traceys child~daughter named Misty age 11, has long blonde hair like Daisy but with bangs split in the middle, green eyes, a pink two piece swim suit, and purple flip flops. Her Pokémon:a squirtle as a starter, a vaporeon, and marill**

 **Daisy and Traceys child~son named Pryce age 10, has hair like Tracey's, green eyes, light gren shirt with a yellow yellow pokeball design, grayish blue shorts, and dark blue flip flops. His pokemon:a squirtle as a starter, a marill, pidgeott, and dragonite**

 **Jessie and Jamess child~son named Kamon age 12, has spiky dark pink hair, green eyes, wearing a chain necklace, a red shirt with a yellow pokeball design, grayish blue knee high shorts with light blue bottoms, and red and white sneakers. His pokemon:a charmander as the starter, flareon, and talonflame**

 **Jessie and James child~daughter named Leaf age 10, has long light blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a purple shirt with a pink stripe in the middle, jean capris, black socks, dark gray and black sneakers. Her pokemon:a bulbasaur as the starter, vaporeon, minum**

Cilan and Iris arrive with their kids.

"More friends...yay!" says Ash.

"Ash!" says Iris.

"Hehehehe..." says Ash.

"These are our soon to be teens!" says Cilan.

"Our son Satoshi after Ash!" says Iris.

"Oh? named after me? Neat!" says Ash.

"Im only a chef in training!" says Satoshi.

"And our daughter Sapphire! I guess it would mean shes named after May!" says Iris.

"Named us after friends...thats not weird at all!" says Sapphire looking away.

"We are named after a idiot dad and a show off mom!" says Satoshi.

"Hey!" say Ash and May.

Ash and Mistys oldest son and daughter walk into the house to see company.

"Orange haired Ash...ummmmm ok?" says May.

"My hair isn't exactly like dads but it comes close!" says Kamon.

"Someone had to have orange hair!" says Drew.

"But both? Youch!" says May.

"What is going on here? To much people!" says Kamon.

"I still cant believe you two named me after a color!" says Yellow.

"I was looking at the games and realized something! No one bothered to care about this yellow girl and she got to have a Pikachu! So there ya have it!" says Ash.

"Red and Green make me think of you and Gary could they be..." wonders Misty.

"Nah!" say Misty and Ash.

Serena and Clemont arrive.

"This isnt a party! Whats with everyone showing up!" says Ash.

Serena glared at Ash.

"You have a daughter the same age as our oldest twins!" says Misty.

"Uhh ya! her name is Marina she has a fenniken as her starter, a lucario, a pichu, and a celebi!" says clemont.

"Wow a Celebi!" says Ash happily.

"Ya...I couldnt believe it too but it became my friend the moment we laid eyes on eachother!" says Marina.

"Thats awesome!" says Ash.

Daisy and Tracey show up.

"A party and you didnt invite us?" says Daisy.

"I wasnt expecting everyone to show up!" says Misty.

"Says the star mermaid!" says Daisy.

"Sh...shut up Daisy!" says Misty.

''This our son Pryce! Hes not much of a sketcher but hes getting there!" says Tracey.

Pryce is unamused.

"This is our daughter Misty!" says Daisy.

"MISTY!?" say everyone surprised.

"Named after my lil sis!" says Daisy.

"I...i...i...i dunno what to say!" says Misty.

Jessie and James walk up to the house with their teens.

"Is it safe to come in?" wonders Jessie.

"Dont worry guys! You chose a better life for yourselves!" says Serena.

"Ya! You are no longer part of team rocket so you have nothing to fear from us!" says Ash.

"Sweet!" says Persian.

"Meowth evolved!? Never thought that would happen!" says Ash.

"This is our son Kamon! Dont go near him! He's a loner and if near anyone he yells!" says James.

"Like I cared to come anyway!" says Kamon as he walks to another room.

"He has the same name as me!?" says Kamon(ash and mistys son) surprised.

"This is our daughter Leaf! Ya i know we named her after a game! Yadda yadda! Shes to happy to be evil but you never know what she will do so keep an eye on her!" says Jessie.

Everyone stares.

"Ok teens and soon to be teens! Find a buddy and hang out with them!" says Ash.

The group of teens and preteens walk upstairs to the twins room.

"Ok people since you decided to show up without Misty and my knowing...why the sudden urge to come?" wonders Ash.

"We havent seen you in how long and you ask that!?" wonders Iris.

"If wed known everyone was gonna be here I woulda put on a party!" says Misty.

"This house is kinda small for a party isnt it?" wonders Daisy.

"I stayed here throughout my life so I said Misty lets live at my house!" says Ash.

"At first Iwas like 'What? uBt isnt your mom living there? Why not live at the cerulean gym with me?' " says Misty.

"I said 'And have your sisters all over us? No!' " says Ash.

"Anyway what does everyone wanna do?" wonders Misty.

"Lets just talk about our lives up to now! Seems fitting since we rarely get to see each other since everyone lives in different regions!" says Misty.

"So true!" say the others.

"And you have a baby? Sooooo adorable!" says Dawn.

"Yes him is! Brandan is the cutest lil thing!" smiles May.


	4. Chapter 4

**talk about what went on as ash moved onto the next region and so on**

"We will go around in a circle saying what happened during our adventures after our meetings as kids!" says Ash.

"I was gloom city for most of the time as I battled trainers but after a while I knew what my duty was and soon forgot about hurting Ash for dissing me like that!" huffs Misty.

"The cerulean sisters wanted you to tend to the gym!" says Ash.

"Im not afraid of Gyarados anymore! He is scary but he did save me from 3 boys! Other than that merplay after merplay every chance we got! Tracey helped a lot but even he was sick of plays!" says Misty.

"We had a reputation to uphold!" says Daisy, "Plus I was always there for you!"

"Ya ya! You loved having Tacey there and forgot about me some of the time!" says Misty.

"Ummmm ok! Well I dont need to say anything since we all know who I ended journeys with!" says Ash.

"What about your life with Misty!" says May.

"You dont wanna know!" says Daisy.

The others were confused.

"I sprang into the gym startling everyone! Misty had to double take if I was actually there instead of the region I was supposed to be at!" says Ash.

"May and I were always competing together seeing who won! If we lost we saw who was ahead of the other!" says Drew.

"We would always yell at each other but now thats behind us! As for Crystal she loves pokemon but she hates it when people are around!" says May.

"She will learn to get used to it!" says Dawn.

"She feels awkward around people!" says May.

"Yet she ended up Melody's friend!" says Misty.

"Its a start!" says May.

"Priscilla doesnt even wanna go out in public! If I take her somewhere she hides! We are worried about her!" says Dawn.

"Im a pokemon well more or less! I am a hybrid like Priscilla! Either way they get captured! Shes part pokemon! She may get captured!" says Ryuu.

"No wonder why she hates going places..." says Dawn.

"Its common knowledge! Trainer sees pokemon...he or she tries to catch them and if succeeds they get the pokemon for good!" says Ryuu.

"So say I was a latios would I be captured by a pokeball?" wonders Ash.

"Yup!" says Ryuu.

"I was a pikachu in Johto so what would that make me?" ponders Ash.

"You're human Ash!" says Misty.

"I could be part pokemon!" says Ash.

"Thanks Ryuu you made Ash think he was part pokemon thanks to the incident with Lily the sorceress!" says Misty annoyed.

"Ash eats pokemon food!?" wonders Iris.

"Literally?" wonders Cilan.

"Lemee think...I almost ate pokeblocks and possibly ate poffins and most definitely ate a couple pokepuffs along my journeys!" says Ash.

"Then...is that a side effect to turning you into a Pikachu!?" wonders Misty wide eyed.

"Never thought of it that way! But the pokemon treats are yummy! Oh god if I ate munchlaxs pokeblocks...look out!" says Ash.

"Now its Snorlax!" says May.

"Before It was munchlax!" says Ash unamused.

"You were saying?" says May face palming.

"Either way...if I did eat its pokeblocks...Id end up as big as a snorlax! I wouldnt beable to move!" says Ash.

"Of course..." sighs May.

"Like id care! I love seeing what pokemon food does to me!" says Ash.

"Your one fucked up trainer!" says May.

"I tell him that everyday!" sighs Misty shaking her head.

"And im damn proud of it! Its weird...sure but something had to make me want pokemon treats!" says Ash, "Do you still have pokeblocks with you?"

"Uhhhhhh ya?" wonders May.

"Moving on!" says Misty.

"Im a queen! The queen of the unova league!" says Iris.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"The restaurant is kinda going out of business its all fun-"

"Its awesome that you can eat at a gym but the trainers wanna battle!" says Iris.

"I was pissed that you chose Misty over me but life with Clemont isnt all that bad!" says Serena, eyes closed trying to smile.

"She does tend to laugh at what I make her but still KABOOM go the gadgets!" says Clemont.


	5. Chapter 5

**chatting...so much to talk about yet so awkward too**

"Since we are here...Cilan lets make lunch for everyone!" says Clemont.

"We can have a lil party outside if it helps!" says Cilan.

"With how much people there is...OK!" says Ash.

"Well this is awkward! Wish I knew what we could do! boredom sneaks up on this family ever so quickly anymore!" says Misty.

Ash stares at Misty annoyed.

"Ok everyone outside in the backyard! We are getting nowhere fast!" says Misty.

"I have an idea!" says Ash.

Everyone stares at Ash.

"A sleep over!" says Ash.

"Why a sleep over?" wonders Misty.

"For the kids!" says Ash.

"Us with everyones kid!?" says Misty twitchy eyed.

"No! Just Crystal and Priscilla!" says Ash.

"You sure?" wonders Misty fidgety.

"Im a kid at heart! I got this!" says Ash.

"Oh...yay! Everyone leave cuz the crazy has gone to his head!" says Serena.

"I resent that!" says Ash.

"Misty was the first girl to come into your life! Why should I your old friend from camp ever compete with her?" grumbles Serena.

"Its too crowded here! I told mommy and daddy that I wanted to come and play and now theres no room to play!" says Crystal coming toward the grownups.

"There is upstairs!" says Misty.

"Crystal spending the night aye?" wonders May.

"Oh god no! Dont say yes! Ash doesnt realize what hes doing by saying that!" says Misty waving it off.

"I do too!" says Ash.

"Ok Ash! Ill go with your offer!" says May.

Misty stared blankly.

"You did not just say yes to Ashs idea!" says Misty horrified.

"I wont be that bad if its for tonight!" says May.

"Ok everyone! We need tables set and everything if we are gonna have fun outside!" says Drew.

Melody comes running down.

"A party! YAY!" says Melody happily.

"Well uhhhhh...its a small one but yes it will be a party!" says Misty.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" says Melody as she jumps up and down.

"Well you're a imaginative one arent ya?" wonders Serena.

"Uh huh! I wonder why mommy and daddy had to split up during daddys journeys sometimes but I shrug it off!" says Melody.

"You wanna know why we had to split up?" wonders Ash.

"So many questions...we dont know how to answer them!" says Ash sweat dropping.

"Kamon and Yellow wont tell me! Every time I bring something up they shoo me away!" says Melody.

"Well they are older then you so they need time to themselves or hang out with others their age!" says Ash.

"Mommy and daddy were with Brock at the time and Daisy needed me to be at the gym to tend to the pokemon and act more like a gym leader!" says Misty.

"So it wasnt cuz daddy was moving onto another region?" wonders Melody.

"that was when Ash was 12 I think...when I visited your grandma she told me Ash ran home crying like a banshee but had to suck it up and after finally being calm and happy after thinking it out in his lil mind he moved onto the next region and met May and Drew and others between contests and gym battles!" says Misty.

"And performances!" says Serena.

"Arent they like contests?" wonders Misty.

"No! You dont battle with pokemon! with a camera you can put on a show with them!" says Serena.

"Interesting! you have to show me one of yours so I can get an idea of what your region does with pokemon!" says Misty.

"I shall do that!" twitches Serena.

"I hated Harley so much! sScheming to make me lose was unforgivable!" says May.

"I guess in a way he forgot about his past and moved on in life focusing on each regions league!" says Misty bummed.

"Ya dont have to rub it in!" says Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

**its time for Christmas in july! I guess**

"All the kids come down here!" says Ash.

All the kids go downstairs and walk toward the grownups.

"Since its getting cramped in here and we dont know what to do at the moment! Clemont Cilan you start cooking! Dawn you start putting up party decor! Ill be with the kids!" says Ash.

"What the hell have you been drinking?!" wonders Misty agitated.

"I havent been at the drinks!" says Ash waving his hands in his face.

"Since when do you operate things!?" wonders Misty urging to hurt him.

"Since everyone decided today of all days to spend time with us!" says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"What about the rest of us?" wonders Tracey.

"Tracey you get to sketch the pictures! the cerulean sisters will be the entertainment!" says Ash.

"But the cerulean gym is where we perform! We are the water pokemon lovers!" says Daisy.

"Youll think of something!" says Ash.

"Dont worry about me and may!" says Drew.

"Then there ya have it! lets get the party started!" says Ash happily.

"No games?" wonders Melody.

"James...Jessie...you stir things up with your bad guy ways...think up a game for everyone to play!" says Ash.

"On it!" say Jessie and James.

"Actually...KIDS!" says Ash.

All the kids come into the house.

"We are off to the store to get snacks!" says Ash.

"For you or everyone?" wonders Misty crossing her arms.

"For everyone! Yeesh! You are such a nag sometimes! Love you to death but chill!" says Ash looking away.

"Not until you smarten up!" says Misty.

"That was Kalos! After kalos the kid in me sprang out the moment I laid eyes on you!" says Ash.

Misty blushed up.

"Ju...just go then!" says Misty pointing at the door.

"Sweet!" says Ash.

"Dont and i repeat dont eat the snacks on the way home!" says Misty.

"But Misty..." says Ash bummed.

Misty glared at Ash.

"Ill do my best!" says Ash leaving for a store with the kids.

Serena claps her hands to get everyones attention.

"It has to feel like Christmas here! Act like you would around Christmas!" says Serena.

"Says the girl who got stuck with the worst inventor ever!" says Misty.

"Dont even!" says Serena.

"Maybe this wasnt such a good idea!" says Cilan.

"Dont chicken out on us now!" says Iris.

"Ash has so many friends now! Besides theres to much tension between Misty and Serena!" says Cilan.

"Thats their problem! We need to have an awesome party that we all can remember!" says Iris.

"I got the decor up! Whats with you two? Awkwardness in the air?" says Dawn.

"Ash has two old friends! He had to choose one so now they quarrel! Its something no one wants to watch! A love triangle!" says Cilan.

"Ill knock some sense into them!" says Iris annoyed.

Misty sighs and pushes Serena to the side.

"ASH WAIT UP!" yells Misty running after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**i was gonna make buneary lopunny but buneary hasnt evolved yet so i can assume she wants to stay buneary**

once the party began...

"Lets let all our pokemon out! it'll be a blast!" says Dawn.

Pikachu shakes its head. Dawn lets all her pokemon out. Buneary runs up to Pikachu and glomps him. Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Buneary is it? You cant force love!" says Misty looking down at Buneary and Pikachu.

"BUN! BUNEARY!" yells Buneary.

"Well time alone couldnt hurt!" says Misty looking away.

Pikachu was appalled.

"Its just for today Pikachu!" says Misty petting him.

Pikachu sighs. Buneary squeezes Pikachu. "

"Pika..." says Pikachu bummed.

"Buneary still loves Pikachu!" says Dawn.

"Suppose so..." says Misty.

"Do you mind if they were a couple?" wonders Dawn.

Misty stepped to the side.

"Dont you?" wonders Dawn.

"Pikachu has moved on! His main focus is to be there for Ash!" says Misty.

"I see...thats too bad!" says Dawn.

"Huh?" wonders Misty.

Buneary could turn Pikachu into an icicle and take him away!" says Dawn.

Misty stood there wide eyed. Dawn smirked.

"Only if I say though!" says Dawn, "Cmon everyone! Its not fair to the pokemon!"

"What about pokemon?" wonders Ash.

"I think Pikachu is being forced into the love game!" says Misty.

"Really Dawn? Buneary still loves Pikachu after all this time?" says Ash annoyed.

Dawn shrugged. ash sighed going up to Buneary and Pikachu. Ash grabbed Pikachu.

"He will stay on my shoulder at all times!" says Ash annoyed.

Buneary stared at Ash annoyed. Pikachu sighed in relief.

"As for all my poke pals-"

"Gary isnt around and all the pokemon are at his lab!" says Misty.

"Really!? He never came!" says Ash.

"Nor did Max and Molly!" says May.

"Bonnie is late too! Did she not feel like coming?" says Clemont.

Ash fell to his knees.

"Oh yay..." sighs Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

**a quarrel starting as ash dissing misty to when serena was with them as kids**

Max Molly and Gary show up.

"GUYS! WE CAME!" yells Max happily.

"Who's we?" wonders Ash.

"Haha! Molly and I! We dragged Gary here and your pokemon are here too!" says Max. "Holy...thats a lot of pokemon Ash!" says Misty.

"You can say that!" says Ash.

Gary walks up to Ash.

"Hey lame brain!" says Gary.

"Gary...hey!" says Ash.

"So much pokemon so little time!" says Gary.

"I gave up on traveling so I can be with Misty!" says Ash.

"Ya dont say! throughout the years I always wondered 'What the fuck were you thinking doing that to Misty!? You took all the happiness away from her!' " says Gary.

"Dont look at me! I was only focused on each league!" says Ash.

Gary grabs Ashs shoulders.

"You fucktard!" says Gary annoyed.

"Maybe we should curse to a minimum! there are kids around!" says May awkwardly.

Gary knocks Ash to the ground.

"What the hell Gary!?" wonders Ash.

"You got to adventure all over the place and you didnt ever consider mistys feelings!?" says Gary annoyed.

"Her sisters needed her! I couldnt just say 'Diss the gym and come with me!' " says Ash.

"So coming back after what region? Kalos was it? AND SHE WAS HAPPY AGAIN!?" says Gary irritated.

Everyone stared even the pokemon.

"If I had Misty I wouldnt pull off a 'Lets be a couple! You love me! Ilove you!' stunt if all you think about is pokemon and your how old!?" wonders Gary.

"Your a douche bag!" says Ash.

"Maybe when we started training but Ive grown a lot from that experience and what did you get out of it? More failures at the leagues!? Thats shameful!" smirks Gary.

"FUCK OFF GARY!" yells Ash.

"I agree with Gary!" says Serena.

"Hmmmm? Who are you again?" wonders Gary.

"How can you people not remember me!?" wonders Serena shocked.

"Go away! This isnt your quarrel!" says Gary.

"Omg! I was with you guys during camp!" says Serena.

"You done whining?" wonders Gary.

"Its like I was never around...but I remember you guys!" says Serena.

"Atleast I got to hang around you in Kalos!" says Ash reassuringly.

"Its not fair...its like i never existed!" says Serena teary eyed.

"Whatever the case you still get to be around us right?" wonders Ash.

"What the hell!? We were friends when we were little!" says Serena annoyed.

"Shut up already! No one gives a damn about your past life! So you met Ash when you were little! That was then this is now! Hes clueless over everything so dont act like he has amnesia!" says Gary.

Everyone agrees.

"In retrospect if you were part of Kanto then wouldnt you have been around some gyms along the way?" wonders Misty.

"For the last damn time...I MOVED ONCE CAMP ENDED!" says Serena angered.

"Oh boy..." says Clemont sweat dropping, walking up to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

**ever since the ep where ash was in an alternate version of his world ive been pondering serenas knowing ash when he just met her**

"Ya...ummmmm Serena was it?" wonders Gary.

"Ya...?" wonders Serena.

"Dont get us wrong but we would know if you were around us as kids! Yes there was a camp but whos to say if what happened there was true and that you and Ash met!" says Gary.

"But we did! Ash even helped me!" says Serena.

"Listen here...Ash is a great guy...idiotic...makes people wanna put pins in their eyes due to remarks but I honestly can say this...THERE WERE NO SERENAS THAT WE KNEW ABOUT!" says Gary.

Serena started shaking.

"Gary!" says Ash annoyed, "She was there! I just never realized it was her till she told me about camp!" says Ash.

"You moron! I went to the same camp as you! Heck anyone who lived in Kanto was there!" says Gary.

"Your point?" wonders Misty.

"I told Ash and Misty that they should end up together!" says Brock.

"Why tell them if they were too young to know about love!?" wonders Gary.

"I was 12! Of course id start wanting girls! Besides Ash and Misty looked cute together as they played catch!" says Brock.

"SHUT UP!" yell Ash and Misty.

"You guys got married so its all good!" smiles Brock.

"Brock! Focus!" says Serena.

"Do I remember you?" wonders Brock.

"You people should think! I ran into the woods and got lost! Ash found me and took me back!" says Serena.

"That explains Ash knowing you not us!" says Gary.

"I remember telling Ash and Misty to become a couple when they were older but you...Im not sure of!" says brock shrugging.

"Hey idiot for brains!" says Gary.

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"How come you remember her but we don't?" wonders Gary.

"Don't look at me! I cant say what she told me was a lie! If we met as kids then we met as kids! I cant prove what she says is a lie!" says Ash.

"Why are we even on this subject?" wonders Misty shaking her head.

"Because Serena feels like we left her out while adventuring Kanto!" says Ash.

"Shes a Kalos resident how could she be a Kanto resident!?" wonders Misty.

"As if id know! I feel like I know her but we all know she wasn't around!" says Ash.

"But I was and that's that!" says Serena.

"If she were around then that explains the brunette with red when I looked at the game pictures!" says Ash, "But that be rediculous! You were never around when I started training!"

"I said I left after camp ended!" says Serena.

"Ugh...my brain!" says Misty.

"Ok! Ok! Maybe you were at the camp when we were little but I doubt youd ever be in Kanto if you live in Kalos!" says Ash.

"Don't say its alternate universes clashing together!" says Clemont.

"Alternate universe? Are you insane Clemont!" says Serena.

"Im a man of science! There can be such things as alternate universes! Why else was Ash thrown into a world where he was a winner! No offense Ash!" says Clemont.

"None taken!" says Ash.

"Just because Ash was hanging around his other self was caused by the cave we were in one time!" says Serena.

"If there can be ways to get to alternate dimensions then for all we know you never existed here!" says Clemont.

"Where are you getting at with this?" wonders Serena.

"Simple! No one has ever heard of you till now right?" wonders Clemont.

"What of it?" wonders Serena.

"You proclaimed you knew Ash when you were little yet Ashs expression said 'How do you know me? I dont know you!'" says Clemont.

"Wha..whatya trying to say?" wonders Serena.

"Ash never knew of Kalos till Alexa told him about it! If he did know you he would have greeted you in a sense of long time no see! Instead it was confusion!" says Clemont.

"Is your brain ok!?" wonders Serena annoyed.

"Is yours?" wonders clemont.


	10. Chapter 10

**the end of bickering yay**

"Big bro!" yells Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Hey!" says Clemont.

"Whats this about alternate universes?" wonders Bonnie.

"The Kanto residents don't recognize Serena so we are trying to figure it out!" says Clemont.

"So you proclaim something as ridiculous as her coming from another version of this world!?" wonders Bonnie.

"I cant be too sure! Serena knows Ash but Ash I guess knows her but to meet her in kalos yet her knowing him from Kanto...something seems off if she went to camp with them but they never saw her there!" says Clemont.

"Just cuz Ash went to a alternate world where he was a cry baby doesn't mean Serena came from an alternate world either!" says Bonnie.

"Hey brat! All of Kanto went to that camp when we were little if Serena was there id remember! Ash not so much since his skull is too knocked up from so many disasters!" says Gary.

Ash got annoyed.

"Id know a pretty face from anywhere!" says Brock.

"Old friends become lovers yet Ash ended up marrying the kanto water gym leader!" says Bonnie.

"Gee thanks!" says Misty.

"Whyd this have to be brought up now of all times? I thought we went over this! I love Misty! Serena is an old friend! A very good friend! I don't know all the details but I did save her and brought her back to get nursed up!" says Ash.

"Or so she says!" says Gary.

"I thought over Serenas proclaiming us as old friends but all I can think of is why she wasn't around when I started journeying! I could have seen her time to time but she was never around! How would I know where she was or why she moved? There were a lot of kids at the camp back then so we may have never noticed her! I was scouting the forest when spotting Serena and yes I may have helped her back to camp but that's the only time I saw her! When camp ended she vanished from Kanto and then I find her in Kalos and I kinda remembered but it was still hard to believe!" says Ash.

"Just cuz you are old friends doesn't mean you grow to love one another! Kenny was an old friend but I ended up loving Ryuu!" says Dawn.

"Ya! Serena we knew each other when we were little and just learning about pokemon! I met Misty when I started journeying so in a sense Shes an old friend too!" says Ash.

Misty glared at Ash.

"Misty was there for me till she had to stick with the gym! It would've been nice to see you in Kanto but that wasn't gonna happen any time soon!" says Ash.

"Ok! Moving on! Ash loves Misty no matter what goes on so of course hed come back to her! You saying that he was an old friend put even more brain damage to his mind set! Lets talk about something else otherwise its a bunch of nonsense!" says Iris annoyed.

"You chose me over serena even tho shes an old friend! Dont old friends become lovers?" wonders Misty.

"I barely know Serena! She is a good friend nothing more!" says Ash.

"You barely know me?" wonders Serena.

"Bitch! You werent with me in the gyms back in kanto!" says Ash.

"Did you just call me a Bitch?" wonders Serena shadow eyed.

"Uhhhhh..." says Ash.

Serena grabs Ashs collar.

"I never beat you up or anything AND NOW IM A BITCH!?" says Serena angrily.

"Hold Brandon for me!" says May.

"Uhh sure!" says Drew and takes Brandon.

May walks up to the group and bashes Ash and Garys heads together, Misty and Serenas heads together, Bonnie and Clemonts heads together and Slams brock into the wall of the house.

"NO QUARRELING AT A PARTY!" yells May.

"May...relax!" says Drew sweat dropping.

"Sis...was that necessary?" wonders Max.

"I said no cursing yet im surrounding by bickering buffoons!" says May angered.

"Yup...you guys are kids for sure!" says Iris shaking her head.

Everyone glares at Iris.

"Maybe not all the time but Ash...he definitely is!" says Iris.


	11. Chapter 11

**well its more chat then bickering now...**

Ash gets up.

"Lunch time yet? All this talk of Serena being with us as kids is killing my brain even more then when Cilan does connoisseur time!" says Ash.

"Hey!" says Cilan.

"Your a great detective nonetheless!" says Ash.

"Was I that weird?" wonders Cilan. "all I eat is apples...Ash is 100% kid...Cilan has multiple personalities!" says Iris.

"What?" wonders Cilan.

"You're a connoisseur...detective...fisher...restauranteur...gym leader...oy!" says Iris.

"Thats multiple hobbies!" says Cilan.

"What makes you majorly weird is the fact you love seeing the conductors of the subway train!" says Iris.

"Trains are awesome!" says Cilan.

"You're gay!" says Iris.

"So much bickering so lil time..." sighs Satoshi.

"They seem to bicker a lot!" says Sapphire.

"Its sad watching everyone fight!" says Kamon.

"If we walk away, we can pretend they dont exist!" says Yellow.

"One of us should break them up!" says Marina.

"No really are we gonna have lunch now?" wonders Ash.

"Hungry after a spat over Misty and Serena?" wonders Cilan.

"Something wrong with that?" wonders Ash.

"No! Its just creepy how you have a bottomless stomach! No wonder why Melody loves food as much as you do!" says Cilan.

"Why did we let Jessie and James come over again?" wonders Misty.

"For one thing they can never get Pikachu to be on their side and James really does make a great designer!" says Ash.

"Ummmmm k?" says Misty confused.

"Ash did let Serena hang around him but to be old friends...how could Serena who started out her pokemon journey ever have Ash as a childhood friend back when he started journeying there...hmmmm?" ponders Clemont.

"Ash goes on adventures meeting the female trainers to be yet Ash and I seemed to be the best of friends when we were little if Ash had me meet his friends!" says Serena.

"This is why I figured strange for a girl who Ash just met end up old friends with him but maybe im just overthinking it! Hehehehehe...confusing!" says Clemont.

"Serena is the first character to have been invited into the group by Ash. Just think about it! Ash goes off on adventures finding an old friend along the way seems logical!" says Bonnie.

"Dont get me wrong! We were friends at some point in our past but its still doesnt make sense! I meet a lot of people though 3 out of 5 had bikes that got charred...you told me we were old friends when we met but wheres the proof! You never showed any pictures from when we were at camp!" says Ash.

"You cant just show up and proclaim things! You need backup!" says Gary annoyed.

"Whatever...its done...its over with...Ash coulda chose me but didnt!" says Serena.

"You were practically clinging to him! Dreams arent like reality so you couldve dreamt it!" says Clemont.

"If I dreamt Ash was with me then why would I find him in Kalos!?" pouts Serena.

"It is common to dream of a boyfriend or friend then meet them in person at some point in time!" says Clemont.

"It is possible...could that be it?" wonders Bonnie.

"Think what you want but even he knew we were together in the past!" says Serena.

"Thats cuz you said it to him as if he were to remember!" says Bonnie.

"But as time went by he did sorta remember so whos to say what reasons there are for meeting old friends without realizing it! I mean if you find an old friend they should have pokemon yet Serena was just getting hers! As much as id hate to say it Serena...it doesnt seem plausible no matter how much I think about it!" says Clemont.


	12. Chapter 12

**hehe...oh boy**

"Lets think of a solution after lunch!" says Cilan.

"Sweet! Lunch! My favorite time of the day! Besides breakfast and dinner!" says Melody.

Cilan laughs.

"Eating healthy is good for the mind!" says Cilan.

"Unless your Ash who eats snacks in between!" says Misty.

"Well excuse me!" says Ash annoyed.

"YOU WANNA HAVE ANOTHER FIGHT!?" yells Misty.

Ash cowers.

"Nah! Im good!" says Ash fidgety.

Cilan snaps his fingers.

Chili and Cress show up.

"Were they here all along!?" wonders Ash.

"You dont need to know the details!" says Cilan.

"Ok? Where are we going with this?" wonders Ash.

"Well it is supposedly Christmas in July so we need to make a banquet!" says Cilan.

"Lets not go down that road again!" says Misty.

"Again?" wonders Cilan.

"Before Melody was born Ash took myself and the twins to a buffet!" says Misty.

"A buffet where you can eat all you want? Ash has that kind of money?!" says Cilan stunned.

"He did go from Kanto all the way to Kalos so yes he had plenty of money!" says Misty annoyed.

"Oh boy!" says Cilan.

"Atleast you know how he eats! Oh my god! The most awkward of situations that are caused by Ash! Its funny yet irritating how he acts!" says Misty.

"Dee thanks! Ruin the day why dontcha!" says Ash crossing his arms.

"Anyway...5 chefs are better then 1! Don't you think?" says Brock walking up to the group.

"Whatya mean 5?" wonders Clemont overhearing them.

"Im the chef/gym leader of Kanto, Cilan and his bros are the chefs/gym leaders of Unova, and you are the chef/gym leader from Kalos! Thats 5 people!" says Brock.

"Im more of a man of science anymore!" says Clemont.

"Its always nice to have help in the kitchen!" says Brock.

Cilan Chili and Cress nod.

"Well alright! I dont want my robots exploding making the mood feel like someone is out to torture us all!" says Clemont.

"Thats some imagination!" says Brock.

"I blame Serena!" says Clemont.

"Welp theres no time to lose! We already lost track of time due to the bickering!" says Cilan.

The group looks away.

"Did I already start something? Ahh well we can start from scratch!" says Brock shrugging.

"Our biggest judge of our cooking is Ash!" laughs Cilan.

"What are you saying?" wonders Chilli.

"All Ash thinks about is food and pokemon right?" wonders Cilan.

"And Misty!" says Ash aggitated.

Cilan sweat dropped.

"Look at the time! We better get cooking!" says Chili.

Cress agrees. The cooks head into the house.

"So...you got to have Ash!" says Serena unamused.

"Lets not start a fight again!" says Misty.

"You of all people getting Ash..." says Serena fidgety.

Misty turned her head.

"Hes my childhood friend! Why is it that you got to have him!?" says Serena, "WHY!?"

"Woah there Chica! I could have said the same to you! Miss 'OH MY GOD! ITS ASH! I CANT BELIEVE ITS REALLY HIM! WE WERE FATED TO MEET AGAIN!' or something like that!" laughs Misty.

Serena looked away annoyed.

"If i said it before I will say it again! You may have known him as a kid but I got to be around him through Kanto, Orange islands and Johto! Yes hes a bit of an obsessor over pokemon and eats more then he can chew but you can never and I mean NEVER ever see him back down when things turn to chaos! He will be there for anyone and everyone if there ever comes a day when all the evil teams combine their power to rid everyone but them from the world!" says Misty.

Serena smiles.

"Well hes more knucklehead then he is smart!" says serena.

Misty and Serena start laughing.


End file.
